Il pleuvait
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Un jour, Zorro a décidé de quitter l'équipage. Oui, mais qui console le capitaine malheureux ?  Rating très très M  ZoroXLuffyXSanji


_Il pleuvait_

_Bla bla bla : C'est encore et toujours moi ! Me voilà dans l'univers de One Piece cette fois ci … Ca va décoiffer ! Non sérieusement, c'est un manga que j'adore et qui me donne toujours une pêche incroyable. Dès que je vois la bouille de Luffy c'est plus fort que moi je rigole. C'est un truc communicatif qu'il doit avoir, je sais pas comment c'est possible. Bref, cet OS à la base ne devait pas DU TOUT être ce qu'il est devenu. Ca devait être d'abord un truc tout mignon PUIS une espèce de death fic avec des meurtres et tout et au final c'est devenu un plan à trois. Sans commentaires. Je l'ai écrit en cours, pour changer et en l'espace de deux jours seulement … Merci mes profs. Je vous laisse donc lire, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris sur du One Piece alors merci de votre indulgence ! (quoi que vu la tête du truc … je me fais peur parfois !) Chansons : Basket Case, Elle me dit et Alors on dance. _

_Remerciements :A ma Paëlla qui va bientôt débarquer sur ce site, j'espère. A mon ordi, à mon clavier et à mon stylo qui ne m'ont jamais abandonner ! A mon prof de sport, au pion mignon qui se trimballe avec un tee shirt One Piece ou Death Note ça dépend des jours. Aux Libertines et à Jacques Brel. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (encore heureux) Et homophobes et autres âmes sensible passez votre chemin, cet OS est noté Rating M et il ne l'est pas pour rien ! _

_Couple : Euh … ZorroXLuffy, SanjiXLuffy et ZorroXSanjiXLuffy. _

* * *

><p><span>Il pleuvait.<span>

Une porte claqua. Nami leva les yeux et Sanji éteignit le feu pour qu'il y ait moins de bruit. Sur le pont, il y avait des voix qui criaient. Alarmé, les deux Mugiwara se levèrent et coururent vers l'extérieur, rejoints par Robin et Franky. Luffy arriva en sens inverse et percuta l'épaule de Brook. La porte de la cabine du capitaine claqua à son tour. Zorro courait lui aussi et frappa le ponton de bois violemment en hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

« Ouvre cette porte !

- Fiche le camp ! répondit la voix de Luffy.

- Luffy, je vais découper cette porte si tu ne l'ouvres pas !

- Je n'ouvrirai pas ! Va t'en !

- Parfait ! Je m'en vais ! Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Le capitaine ne répondit pas et son second fit demi-tour. Les yeux des sept autres suivirent le sabreur jusqu'au pont. Sans desserrer les lèvres, il détacha un canot, le mit à l'eau et sauta dedans.

« Euh, Zorro ? Tenta Usopp**. **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'en vais. J'en ai marre, je me casse.

- Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il ne répondit pas et commença à ramer.

« Mais tu vas où ? Hurla Chopper.

- Je ne sais pas ! Loin ! »

La barque s'éloigna alors des gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber. Eteignant sa cigarette, Sanji rentra dans la cale et frappa à la porte de la cabine de Luffy.

« Luffy ouvre cette porte.

- Laisse-moi.

- Luffy, qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin ? demanda Nami qui l'avait rejoint.

- Rien. Laissez-moi tranquille.

- J'ai fais de la viande comme tu aimes, tenta le cuisinier.

- Je n'en veux pas. »

Sanji et Nami échangèrent un regard. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal sur ce bateau.

Tout à tour, les équipiers tentèrent de faire sortir leur capitaine de sa cabine mais rien n'y fit. Le soir à table alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes et qu'ils n'étaient que sept à table, le silence régnait. La nourriture restait à sa place dans les assiettes au lieu de voler dans la bouche de Luffy. Usopp fit une quatrième tentative qui resta un quatrième échec. Quand il revint s'assoir, Sanji se leva à son tour. Nami passa une main dans ses cheveux et Brook fit craquer ses os. Ils entendirent Sanji frapper la porte pour l'ouvrir et Robin soupira.

Le cuisiner regretta aussitôt son geste. Allongé, Luffy serrait son oreiller et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Sanji le voyait pleurer de la sorte. Il se frappa mentalement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est si grave que ça ? Allez Luffy, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. »

Plus ou moins cachés dans le couloir, les six autres Mugiwaras écoutaient.

« Il a dit … qu'il ne voulait plus de moi … Il m'a repoussé … Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à oublier et … il est parti … »

Le cœur du blond se serra et il ressentit un élan de colère contre Zorro. Son poing se serra. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du brun du jeune homme.

« C'est un enfoiré. Laisse le, il n'en vaut pas la … »

Luffy le frappa violemment. Il tomba sur le sol et fixa l'autre debout sur son lit.

« Ne l'insulte pas ! Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! C'est quelqu'un de bien, de rassurant ! Il reviendra ! Il reviendra … »

Il tremblait. Sanji se releva rapidement et le prit dans ses bras. Luffy s'accrocha à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour pleurer de nouveau.

Mais trois mois plus tard, Zorro n'était toujours pas revenu. Le Sunny continuait de voyager sur Grande Line échappant à la Marine, Nami récoltant des nouveaux trésors, mais quelque chose avait changé. On aurait dit que Luffy se forçait à sourire. Il était distrait et même Sanji et sa nourriture ne parvenait pas à lui retirer Zorro de la tête.

Sanji rejoignait souvent son capitaine dans la cabine. Il s'asseyait sur le lit pendant que l'autre se redressait. Le cuisinier l'embrassait délicatement. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui faire oublier, mais il pensait uniquement à Luffy. Il ne le repoussait jamais quand il l'allongeait sur le lit. Le corps élastique était chaud. Il le touchait lentement et le léchait sur certaines parcelles sensibles. Ils ne parlaient pas pendant l'acte. La respiration de Luffy devenait halètement. Sanji l'embrassait de nouveau. Il prenait le temps de lui donner du plaisir. Il le mordillait de temps à autre, son oreille, sa clavicule, ses mamelons et son nombril. Il caressait ses flancs en fixant le membre dressé. La main de Luffy agrippait ses cheveux blonds pendant qu'il le suçait. Il espérait que ses cris ne réveilleraient pas l'équipage. Il jouissait dans sa bouche puis son visage se tordait de douleur quand il le pénétrait. Ils s'embrassaient doucement, Sanji commençait ses coups de reins lentement jusqu'à ce que Luffy bouge ses hanches en rythme. Il accélérait alors ses mouvements avec des râles de plaisir, s'enfonçant dans le brun avec force. Ses ongles griffaient son dos. Luffy gardait les yeux fermés et Sanji savait qu'il pensait à Zorro quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il ne le supportait pas et se répandait en lui en criant son nom. Après l'acte, il repartait toujours sans rien dire.

Petit à petit, ils devenaient plus proches. Luffy souriait plus souvent. Le temps passait et Sanji veillait à ce que la blessure de son cœur se referme. Il se confiait à lui, lui parlait d'Ace ou de Sabo. Ils parcouraient les îles, guidés par le Log Pose. Le nom de Zorro n'était jamais évoqué et surtout pas en sa présence. Les jours passaient, puis les mois. Le capitaine aimait serrer la main de son cuisinier sous la table. Pendant l'acte, le sabreur avait disparu de son regard, ce qui rendait Sanji heureux.

« Je t'aime Luffy, lui murmura-t-il un soir alors qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras.

- Hum … Moi aussi … »

Il pleuvait quand Zorro revint.

C'était un hasard, pourtant, Sanji serra le poing pendant que son capitaine se jetait dans ses bras. De l'eau coulait sur ses joues. Il descendit dans la cuisine où les autres attendaient au sec. Nami croisa les bras.

« C'est positif ou négatif ? demanda Chopper.

- Positif bien sûr » répondit le blond en allumant une cigarette.

Cette nuit là, il entendit les grincements du lit de Luffy et des gémissements et des cris et des halètements. Ces sons qu'il connaissait par cœur le rendaient fou. Il se sentait idiot et en colère. Il s'installa en vigie pour fumer tranquillement.

Au lendemain, le sourire habituel de Luffy était réapparu et c'était la main de son second qu'il serrait. Sanji passa sa journée en vigie. Quand il redescendit à la nuit tombée, Luffy l'attendait. Il souriait légèrement. Il lui sourit en retour.

« Il est revenu.

- Je suppose que c'est fini entre nous alors. »

Le visage de Luffy changea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Pourquoi ? Je t'aime Sanji ! »

Surpris à son tour par cette subite déclaration, Sanji recula et détourna le regard. Luffy s'avança et se colla à lui.

« Tu croyais que tu n'étais qu'un remplaçant ? Je l'aime comme je t'aime Sanji ! Alors ne me dis pas que c'est fini !

- Tu … Tu as Zorro maintenant …

- Je te veux toi aussi ! »

Incapable de résister, Sanji l'embrassa et plaqua contre le mât du navire. Il prit sa main et la serra en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche. L'autre ferma les yeux. Sanji mordilla son oreille. Luffy gémissait. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et baissa son pantalon d'un coup sec. Il engloutit son membre et s'appliqua à le faire rouler entre ses lèvres. Perdu dans le plaisir, le capitaine ne vit pas Zorro s'approcher, un sourire aux lèvres. Encore énervé contre lui d'avoir fait souffrir celui qu'il aimait, Sanji se concentra sur sa tâche pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Les mains du second caressaient le corps de Luffy qui haletait doucement. Il se libera dans la bouche de Sanji qui n'avala pas le tout. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser à son tour en glissant un peu de la substance blanche dans sa gorge. Le souffle court et les joues rouges, Luffy était un appel à la luxure, songeait Sanji en le caressant pendant qu'il embrassait le sabreur de nouveau.

Les regards de Zorro et Sanji se croisèrent et leurs gestes se coordonnèrent sur le corps de leur capitaine. Quelques gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel. Des bruits obscènes sortaient de la bouche dudit capitaine. Brusquement, le cuisinier se laissa tomber à terre entrainant Luffy avec lui. Il le plaça à califourchon sur lui et le pénétra d'un coup de rein, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Il lui sourit pendant que Zorro, resté debout, fit coulisser son propre sexe dans la bouche du brun. Sanji bougea légèrement ses hanches. Le visage en feu, Luffy serra son torse en entamant des va et viens lents et profonds. Les mains de Zorro s'agrippaient à sa nuque. Sous le charme, Sanji plaça ses mains sur ses flancs, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Le dos cambré, Luffy gémit, étouffé par la hampe imposante du sabreur entre ses lèvres. La pluie était fine et les rafraichissaient.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Sanji s'enfonça brutalement dans l'antre chaud. Il entendit un hoquet de plaisir et s'appliqua à toucher sa prostate de nouveau. Les jambes de Zorro tremblaient. Il perdait lui aussi tout contrôle, soupirant sans cesse le nom de Luffy en bougeant ses hanches. La main droit de Sanji caressait délicatement le membre de son capitaine et ferma les yeux, se sentait prêt à venir. Luffy hurla en plantant ses ongles dans le torse de Sanji, atteignant un délicieux orgasme. Zorro poussa lui aussi un râle de plaisir, jouissant au visage du brun et Sanji se répandit à son tour en renversant la tête en arrière.

A bout de souffle, le blond serra le corps de Luffy dans ses bras pendant que Zorro s'allongeait auprès d'eux, laissant négligemment un bras se poser autour de sa taille. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Le capitaine souriait bêtement, comme avant. Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de le voir se redresser brusquement.

« Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Il faudra que je vous tienne la main à tous les deux ? »

Zorro eut un rire. Sanji l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« C'est vrai, comment je vais faire s'il faut que je mange en même temps ?

- Si tu veux je peux repartir » Plaisanta le sabreur.

Mais le sourire disparut vite sur son visage. Le poing de Luffy le frappa sans force.

« Dis pas ça … Je ne peux pas sans toi …

- Et si moi je pars ? ajouta Sanji.

- Vous … Vous n'allez pas faire ça quand même ? »

Ce fut à Zorro de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« T'as oublié notre promesse petit tête ? Je dois devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde et toi seigneur des pirates. Et qu'est ce que tu deviendrais sans un cuisinier hein ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Luffy pendant qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de Zorro, tout en serrant la main de l'autre. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil revenait.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla <span>: Voilà ! Première fic sur One Piece ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Enfin non, j'en rêvais pas mais *l'auteur se casse en Patagonie* Dernière chose, je suis contre le fait que Luffy soit complètement ignorant (oh, il a dix sept ans les enfants) MAIS il est quand même vraiment assez naïf, on peut le dire. J'espère que ça se ressent plus ou moins … _

_Derniers remerciements à ma bêta préférée ! (en même temps j'en ai qu'une -') Et à Evanescence pour m'avoir soutenu lors du tapage de ce texte !_

_Reviews ? _


End file.
